Blue and Green
by bamelot89
Summary: Bubbles and zombies, eyes, grass, and sky.


Dean puckered his lips and blew, the bubble wand a mere inch away from his freckled face. Cas stood a few feet off, eyes wide and following the biggest bubble as it reflected the afternoon sunlight in a rainbow of colors.

Earlier, when they'd been lying in the grass and Cas had been much closer, Dean had thought Cas' eyes were even bluer than the summer sky. Not even the blue reflected color in the bubbly matched his best friend's eyes.

"Cas!"

Cas tore his eyes off the bubbly and looked at Dean.

"You're supposed to pop it!" he said. "Before it hits the ground!"

"But I don't want to pop it."

"Yes, you do," Dean said.

"Can I catch it?" Cas asked, eyes trained on Dean's. Everyday, Cas looked at the grass and Dean's eyes, trying to judge which was the better color. He knew that they were different shades and the grass was probably the greener of the two, but to him Dean's eyes were greener. And even if they weren't, they were still prettier. He didn't say so though—Dean would just tell him to stop being a girl or something like that.

"If you try to catch it, you'll just pop it," Dean explained. "Like you're supposed to."

"Oh." Cas watched the bubble float to the green blades at his feet and they stabbed it, making it burst. Yes, Cas definitely liked Dean's eyes better.

Dean dipped the wand back into the bright plastic bottle. It was the same yellow as the crayon Sammy used when he colored Mom's hair.

"Okay, this time poke them. With your finger." Dean blew another round of bubbles. "Like this." He demonstrated, popping a bubble that came to close to his face, tiny drops of the clear liquid mixing with his freckles.

Cas giggled as Dean made a face and wiped the stuff off with his hand. "You think this is funny?" Dean tackled Cas to the ground and poured some of the bubbles into Cas' hair, rubbing it in with his fingers. If his dad was home, he might've yelled at Dean for wasting bubbles, but Dean's dad was working and his mom was watching Sammy and probably fixing them lunch.

"No! Dean! I had a bath last night! Dean!"

But Cas was laughing too, so Dean continued rubbing the bubbles into his hair and even poured on a bit more.

Somehow, Cas managed to roll away from Dean before he had a chance to finish rubbing it in and Cas shook his hair out like a wet dog, splattering Dean. When he was finished, Cas frowned up at his hair.

"If you do that again, I'll tell Anna to kiss you again," he threatened.

"Ew! No!" Dean waved his hands. "I'm done. Hey—wanna stay over tonight? My dad brought home a zombie movie on Saturday—we could wait until my mom puts Sammy to bed and goes to sleep and then watch it."

"Sure." Cas had never seen a scary movie before—his parents said he wasn't old enough. They were on vacation though and his uncle was watching him and his siblings. And if Dean wanted to, Cas would. "I'll go ask Chuck."

"Cool!" Dean said with a grin. "Come right back—lunch is probably almost ready. I think it's Mac n Cheese. Maybe we can have burgers for supper." Dean knew how much Cas liked burgers—and his mom made them just right, Cas even said so.

That night, after burgers, Dean's mom put Sam to bed and when she checked on them, they pretended to be asleep tucked under Dean's car blanket. When they heard her door close down the hall, Dean whispered, "We have to wait five minutes to make sure she's asleep."

Cas nodded silently. He was a little bit nervous—scary movies were called scary for a reason, right? And they weren't even supposed to watch this one. (Or any.) What if Dean's mom woke up? Cas didn't want to get in trouble and not be allowed to come over again.

"C'mon." Dean pulled Cas' wrist and got him out of bed. From what he could see in the dark, Cas' hair looked even wilder than it usually did. He followed Dean on tiptoes, down the stairs, through the kitchen, and into the living room.

"We'll watch it downstairs," Dean whispered as he grabbed the movie from the cabinet.

They tiptoe-ran down the stairs and into the basement. Cas grabbed a blanket and spread it out on the couch while Dean got the movie started.

In the first ten minutes, Cas had his fingers wrapped around Dean's shirt and was shaking in fear. When a white and bloody hand grabbed a girl's ankle and even Dean jumped, Cas felt a little better about being scared. If even Dean was scared, then it really _was_ a scary movie.

What seemed like forever later, the movie finally ended. And it was not a happy ending. The credits began rolling and Dean didn't get up to stop it.

"Dean," Cas whispered, voice tremoring softly, "it's over."

Dean gulped. He didn't want to admit it in front of Cas, but the movie had scared him. The zombies had looked so _real_…

"_Dean_," Cas whispered again, this time rather loudly.

"Do you want to stay down here?" Dean asked.

Cas nodded.

"Okay." Dean laid down on the outer edge of the couch—just in case there were zombies because then he could fight them off while Cas ran upstairs—and Cas burrowed down between Dean and the back of the couch. Dean pulled the blanket over their heads.

"I don't like zombies," Cas confessed.

"We can try vampires next time."

"Can we blow bubbles tomorrow again?"

"Yeah," Dean said. "Vampires can wait a few days."


End file.
